Fitness equipment used in home or commercial gyms ranges from free weights to separate pieces of cardiovascular equipment or weight training exercise equipment. The present invention features a novel gym apparatus that combines a treadmill, stationary bike, elliptical machine, weight machines, and a Pilates bench in one device.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.